Z-STARS
Z-STARS *'Nombre:' **Z-STARS (Internacional) **지-스타 (ji-seuta) en Corea **'¿Por qué "Z-STARS"?': Es el nombre colectivo para los grupos de proyectos Z-BOYS y Z-GIRLS formados por la compañía surcoreana Zenith Media Contents bajo el nombre de proyecto "Z-POP DREAM". *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Núm. de integrantes:' 14 Chicas y 14 Chicos. (4 filipinos, 4 taiwaneses, 4 hindis, 4 vietnamitas, 4 indonesios, 4 japoneses, 4 tailandeses.) *'Debut:' 22 de Febrero del 2019 *'Nombre fanclub oficial: '''GalaxZ **'¿Por qué GalaxZ?:' Los fans representan la galaxia donde Z-STARS es parte. *'Agencia:' Zenith Media Contents ''(Corea del Sur). *'Sub-Unidades:' **Z-BOYS **Z-GIRLS Carrera '2019:-Pre Debut' Em 18 de janeiro de 2019, a Zenith Media Contents revelou que estrearia um grupo internacional de garotos e um grupo internacional de garotas, fazendo parte do projeto "Z-Pop Dream", a agência revelou um teaser com 6 dos garotos e 6 das garotas, deixando os 2 últimos não revelados. Em 16 de fevereiro, os dois últimos foram revelados. O objetivo do projeto "Z-Pop Dream" é criar uma marca de concertos que une toda a Ásia e atue como uma plataforma para promover o crescimento das estrelas do mundo. O primeiro "Z-Pop Dream Live in Seoul" foi realizado em 23 de fevereiro no Jamsil Indoor Stadium e foi a primeira apresentação dos grupos irmãos. 'Debut con el sencillo "Z-Pop Dream"' Los temas principales de Z-Pop Dream son "No Limit" para Z-BOYS y "What You Waiting For" para Z-GIRLS. Además, fue lanzado en el mismo álbum "Our Galaxy" para todo el grupo. Los videos musicales de "No Limit" y "What You Waiting For" se lanzaron el 21 de febrero de 2019, mientras que "Our Galaxy" solo se lanzó el 19 de abril de 2019. 'Primer regreso con "Singing for You"' Los temas principales de Singing for You, el primer regreso, son "Holla Holla" para Z-BOYS y "Streets of Gold" para Z-GIRLS. En estas promociones, Mahiro estuvo ausente por razones desconocidas. Además de estas dos canciones, se ha incluido la canción "Fire Flame" de la subunidad Z-GIRLS T.P.I, compuesta por Carlyn, Vanya y Bell. Mahiro regresó durante las promociones de álbumes en Tailandia durante el anuncio de la segunda generación de Z-STARS. 'Comienzo de la segunda generación' En octubre de 2019 se celebraron audiencias en Indonesia y Vietnam para dar inicio a la nueva generación de Z-STARS. Como resultado, Lorensius y Gispanita fueron seleccionados para representar a Indonesia, y Chau Anh y Phi Long fueron seleccionados para representar a Vietnam. A partir de esto, ambos serán entrenados en Corea del Sur y pronto se unirán oficialmente a Z-STARS y sus subunidades. 'Segundo regreso com "Zpop Dream 'The Gift'"' A diferencia de otros lanzamientos grupales, es el primer sencillo digital. En él, cuya canción principal es "It's Christmas!", todos los miembros cantan la canción, incluido Mahiro, que ya ha regresado al grupo. Como single de Navidad, los miembros al final de la canción desean a GalaxZ una feliz Navidad a través de sus idiomas nativos y, en última instancia, les desean amor en coreano, que actualmente están entrenando. 'Continuación de segunda generación' El 8 de diciembre de 2019 se anunció que Ploy y Cheetah ganaron las audiciones tailandesas de Z-STARS, componiendo así al grupo. El 14 de diciembre, anunciaron los ganadores de la audición filipina del grupo, Zilanni y Dave. '2020: Continuación de segunda generación' El 11 de enero de 2020, Taichi, un ex miembro del grupo BLANC7, y Manami fueron seleccionados para la segunda generación de Z-STARS, en representación de Japón. Integrantes centre|600px De izquierda a derecha: Arriba: '''Mavin, Queen, Roy, Sid, Blink, Josh, Perry y Joanne. '''En medio: Bell, Priyanka, Carlyn y Mahiro. Abajo: Vanya y Gai. * Perry (Vocalista y Bailarín) * Mahiro (Vocalista y Bailarina) * Carlyn (Vocalista y Bailarina) * Mavin (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) * Vanya (Vocalista y Bailarina) * Roy (Vocalista y Bailarín) * Josh (Vocalista y Bailarín) * Queen (Rapera y Bailarina) * Priyanka (Vocalista y Bailarina) * Sid (Vocalista y Bailarín) * Gai (Rapero y Bailarín) * Joanne (Vocalista y Bailarina) * Bell (Vocalista y Bailarina) * Blink (Vocalista, Bailarín y Maknae) Segunda Generacion * Taichi (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) * Cheetah (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) * Lorensius (Vocalista y Bailarín) * Gispanita (Vocalista y Bailarina) * Dave (Vocalista y Bailarín) * Manami (Vocalista y Bailarina) * Chau Anh (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) * Zilanni (Vocalista y Bailarina) * Phi Long (Vocalista y Bailarín) * Ploy (Vocalista y Bailarina) * Zi Xiang (Vocalista y Bailarín) * Shu Pei (Vocalista y Bailarina) * Daksh (Vocalista y Bailarín) * Kriti (Vocalista y Bailarina) Discografía Single Single Digital Programas de TV *2019 Z-POP SCHOOL: A to Z Enlaces *Oficial Facebook *Oficial Twitter *Oficial Instagram *Oficial YouTube Galería Zstars.jpg Z_Stars_Christimas_Image.jpg Videografía Zboys - No Limit Official M V-0|Z-BOYS - No Limit Zgirls - What You Waiting For Official M V-0|Z-GIRLS - What You Waiting For MV Z-Stars 'Our Galaxy'| Our Galaxy MV Z-Boys 'Holla Holla'| Z-BOYS - Holla Holla MV Z-Girls 'Streets of Gold'| Z-GIRLS - Streets of Gold MV Z-Girls T.P.I 'Fire Flame'| Z-GIRLS T.P.I - Fire Flame Performance Ver Z-Boys 'Holla Holla'| Z-BOYS - Holla Holla (Performance Ver.) Performance Ver Z-Girls 'Streets of Gold'| Z-GIRLS - Streets of Gold (Performance Ver.) {| class="wikitable collapsible collapsed" style="width: 660px;" border="0" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="0" {| |- ! scope="col" style="background-color: Transparent; border-color: Transparent;" |Ver más |- ! style="background-color: Transparent; border-color: Transparent;" | Z-Stars - It's Christmas!|It's Christmas! Categoría:Zenith Media Contents Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:Grupo Proyecto Categoría:KGrupo Mixto Categoría:KDebut2019